Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{14}{25} \times 1 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{14}{25} = -0.56$ Now we have: $ -0.56 \times 1 = {?} $ $ -0.56 \times 1 = -0.56 $